The embodiments herein relate generally to skateboards and skateboard accessories.
Prior to embodiments of the disclosed invention, switching a deck on a skateboard was a time consuming process. A deck could need to be replaced as a result of damage, a change in design taste or any other reason. Embodiments of the disclosed invention solve this problem.